


This I Swear by the Stars

by anisstaranise



Series: Of Stars and Dragons [2]
Category: Glee, Seraphina - Rachel Hartman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, Established Relationship, Implied Coitus, M/M, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: In that moment, Blaine wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to curl out of his human form- hissaarantras- and into his true form and fly them away from Oscin, from his damning duties.Blaine knew that all he had to do was ask- and he was sure Sebastian would do it, wouldn’t hesitate to whisk him away.The request was already forming at the tips of his tongue- but his ingrained loyalty to his King outweighed his resolve.





	1. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaine Week 2018](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/tagged/seblaine-week-2018): >i>Days 6 + 3 - Dragons + Elopement.
> 
> Title from "Stars" (Les Misérables).
> 
> This story was inspired by the world built by the brilliant Rachel Hartman in her books "Seraphina" and "Shadow Scale". I am merely a fan borrowing the world.

The vast space of the parlour was quiet save for the gentle crackle of the fire glowing in the hearth and the rustle of paper as Sebastian turned the page of his book. Inhaling contently and breathing in the soothing scent of paper and woodsmoke, his eyes devoured the words on the page, the knowledge it beheld sating his constant curiosity.

Before long, the silence was broken by the sweetest tinkling. He looked up from his book, a small smile set on his lips as he took in the sight of Blaine hunched over the spinet, dark curls falling over one side of his face attractively as his fingers danced over the keys that gleamed in the firelight.

Sebastian closed the book in his lap as he settled more comfortably in the richly upholstered armchair, attention rapt on Blaine and his gorgeous tune. Blaine was incredibly talented, he thought proudly as he regarded the way the prince’s thick-yet-nimble fingers produced captivating notes strung together to create an even more captivating melody, eliciting the exact emotion his composition begged; a one-man symphony.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian let the melody wash over him, allowed it to settle within and make him _feel_. A moment passed before Sebastian’s eyes flew opened; this song Blaine was playing- it was sad, almost heartbroken.

Sebastian felt his chest clench under the strain of the melody, the desolation clearly ringing in the quiet parlour. He rose to move to stand next to Blaine, his eyes taking in the prince’s handsome profile; the attractive slope of his nose, the long lashes that dip down as his eyes flit attentively over the keys. The lines of Blaine’s body were tight, taut with some unseen tension.

Sebastian’s brows furrowed with concern. Had something happened earlier when Blaine was summoned to the King’s study?

A moment passed before the melody came to a close, the last note ringing sorrowfully in the spaces between them. Sebastian watched as Blaine’s shoulders sagged but perked right up, back straight and poised when he moved to rest a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“That was beautiful, my love,” Sebastian said, feeling the heat of Blaine’s body even through his brocade jacket, the patterns on the fabric alight in the light from the fireplace. “Sad, but beautiful.”

Blaine reached for Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder, curling those nimble fingers around it and pulling it to his lips. He shivered slightly- as he always did- when Blaine pressed a kiss on his hand.

“Is something on your mind?” Sebastian asked as he slowly sank down on the spinet’s bench next to Blaine.

The sound of the crackling fire seemed deafening when silence draped over the parlour once more. Blaine merely sat there, fingers entwined with Sebastian’s; no words were exchanged between them. Until-

“Would you marry me, Sebastian?” Blaine asked, disrupting the lull of silence.

Startled, Sebastian’s brow furrowed more. “Are you proposing?”

“I’m merely asking. I’m... curious,” Blaine answered, his hazel eyes glinting like embers in the firelight- and bored straight into Sebastian’s.

He regarded the prince carefully, his draconic curiosity piquing at the thought of the human custom. Marriage- what a peculiar thing, Sebastian thought. He had read a handful of journals delineating the practice- from the ceremonies and festivities, to etiquettes and traditions. He had even attended and observed a few since arriving in Oscin two years prior.

It was fascinating- marriage, but it wasn’t something Sebastian had given any mind to. Not when it came to Blaine.

“To be married does not make a difference where my affections for you are concerned,” Sebastian answered plainly.

Blaine sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. “Nor it mine, my love,” he said softly- but his voice firm.

Sebastian watched the way Blaine worried his teeth over his bottom lip, his lips a contrasting, stark pink with the dark beard and the hair on his upper lip that surrounded it.

A fierce need uncoiled within him, prompting Sebastian to hook a finger under Blaine’s chin, the perfectly groomed beard soft against his skin- and slowly tilted the prince’s face up until their gazes met. He needed to know-

“Do you doubt my love, Blaine?”

Instantly, Blaine’s mouth was on his, the answer clear in the force of it- and the simultaneous tenderness of it all.

“Never,” the prince answered breathless.

Sebastian smiled, settling their foreheads together. Two years of loving Blaine had thought him all the little ways of being intimate- something he had thought impossible given his draconic nature. And Sebastian found that one of his most favourite forms of intimacy was this; pressing his forehead to Blaine’s, sitting close, breathing the same air.

“This I swear, Blaine Anderson-” Sebastian breathed. “You are my forever.”

And that was the truth; the vow alone bound him to Blaine more than any marriage ritual the humans practiced ever could.

Blaine pulled away a few inches, his hazel eyes searching. For a moment Sebastian wondered if he had misspoken. Even after two years of working alongside his comrade, Quinn, as the assistant to the _saar_ ambassador, he was still learning the art of diplomacy, of tact.

It wasn’t like dragons to censor themselves or to ponder twice before speaking- simply because dragons wasted none of their precious time on trivial things such as being offended. But after being part of the Ardmargar’s envoy, he had learned. And for Blaine, he had continued learning.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak- but the words died on his tongue as the brightest of smiles broke upon Blaine’s handsome face.

“Forever?” breathed the prince.

“Forever.”

Instantly, Blaine closed the little space that was separating them and pressed their chest flush together. He leaned to rest his forehead on Sebastian’s once more, that bright smile never once waning from his lips.

“You are my forever, too, Sebastian.”

And then Blaine kissed him- hard and deep and soft all at once- and it left no room for doubt of their love for each other.

There was no doubt- even without marriage- this was forever.

\---


	2. Blaine

The early morning sun shone down in the clearing of the woods, bathing warmth over everything it touched as the brook babbled soothingly just a ways away. Blaine turned his head up towards the sky, feeling his face heat pleasantly under the sun’s gentle rays. He twirled a finger absentmindedly around a blade of grass at his side, the coarse texture of it sliding smoothly over his skin. Closing his eyes, he sighed as the ache within him constricted, coiling tight.

Earlier, he had slipped away from his morning duties, slinking back into the shadows with practiced ease. Blaine had coaxed one of the mares out of the stables with lumps of sugar he had seized from the kitchens and had ridden straight into the woods that stood at the edge of the hills not too far from the castle.

The clearing usually provided solace, a private space to think or to just _be_. And Blaine craved it- now more than ever. But the whirring thoughts in his mind made it impossible.

“Marry the Princess Li?” Blaine had asked his father the night before when the King had summoned him to his private study, his voice trembling.

“Yes, my son,” King Ander had answered jovially.

Blaine had cringed- his father never called him ‘son’ unless it benefited him in one way or another- but remained silent.

“The East holds so much wealth, still undiscovered- and we would be remiss to not seize the opportunity to merge our kingdoms,” the King had continued to explain. “The Emperor Hui has graciously offered his youngest daughter’s hand in marriage- to unite our kingdoms, to secure our wealth and our bloodlines...”

Turning his gaze to the floor, Blaine had let his thoughts drift, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side. He had heard this sentiment of the King’s more times than he could count. He knew his father loved the kingdom, loved his subjects- but his decisions were mostly made for selfish reasons than for the good of Oscin. Uniting kingdoms through marriages would ensure military assistance should either kingdom go to war with their enemies- but it also kept both kingdom’s coffers full.

“...and the Princess Li is said to be a sight to behold. Surely you could appreciate-”

The more his father spoke, the more it had irked him. Blaine hated the feeling of being used- to have his say unheard, unaccounted for. As a prince, he always knew his duties were to help advance the state of Oscin, to ensure its prosperity and safety- but he selfishly (or perhaps, naively) thought it wouldn’t require him to sacrifice his heart.

“The Emperor will be sending an ambassador to Oscin at the end of the summer solstice and then you and your envoy will travel to the East with the ambassador to officially meet the princess and learn their customs as to-”

“I cannot marry her,” Blaine had blurted rather involuntarily, lifting his head up to look at his father, chin tilted in defiance.

The King had halted in his steps where he had been pacing around the study, a parchment clasped in his hand. He turned to regard Blaine with a cross yet curious expression set upon his features. He had said nothing but titled his head slightly, his air full of authority, silently imploring Blaine to explain.

“I cannot marry her,” Blaine had repeated, his head bowing in apology. “I am in love with another.”

His heart had clenched at the thought of the one he was in love with; Sebastian- his forever. How could he ever marry another when his heart belonged with Sebastian?

Unexpectedly, the King let out a loud, hearty laugh, his blue eyes smiling along.

“My son-” his father had said. “Love whomever your heart desires-” And then his laugh had died away and those blue eyes had pierced through Blaine warningly. “- but you will marry who I so choose for you.”

A birdsong pierced through his thoughts, the chirps of spring echoing loudly through the clearing. Focusing on the sweet melody, Blaine shook his head to shake off conversations he had had with his father. His hand instinctively traced the cool, rough dragon scales under the sleeves of his tunic.

Once he had recovered from the shock of his father’s announcement, fear had stirred in his gut. If he were to marry the princess from the East, what would happen when she finally sees him on their wedding night? Would the Emperor see what he was as an act of betrayal to the treaty forged between their two kingdoms and start a war? Or would they simply kill him where he stood?

Blaine shivered at the thought, the chill causing goosebumps to erupt along his olive skin despite the sun rays shining down on the clearing.

Had the King even considered that his being a half-dragon, an _ityasaari_ would be a predicament? Had his father not thought of his well-being?

But before he could contemplate anymore on the matter, the sounds of muffled hooves trotting into the clearing caught his attention. Blaine turned to find Sebastian riding up to him, his stallion moving unhurriedly along.

A smile so wide broke upon his face, drowning all of his worries. A warmth much more intense than the heat the sun could bestow blossomed at the sight of the man he loved. He climbed to his feet just as Sebastian climbed down from the saddle.

Blaine reached him in two strides and immediately buried his fingers in Sebastian’s thick, brown hair that was slicked back in Oscinite fashion and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sebastian released a contented sigh that he gladly swallowed, licking languidly into his mouth.

_Love whomever your heart desires_ , the King had said.

And Blaine did love Sebastian, desired him in every sense of the word. Every part of him thrummed with his love for Sebastian-

_You are my forever_.

And every part of him ached at the thought of marrying another.

In that moment, Blaine wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to curl out of his human form- his _saarantras-_ and into his true form and fly them away from Oscin, from his damning duties.

Blaine knew that all he had to do was ask- and he was sure Sebastian would do it, wouldn’t hesitate to whisk him away.

The request was already forming at the tips of his tongue- but his ingrained loyalty to his King outweighed his resolve.

And so as they stood together in the bright, warm clearing, Blaine opted to keep kissing Sebastian instead.

\---


	3. Sebastian

The council chambers were filled with murmurs of conversation, of council members discussing matters of state and such- but Sebastian could only sit where he was, stunned into silence.

At the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see Quinn eyeing him curiously. There wasn’t much that went unnoticed by his comrade, especially where he was concerned. He was more than grateful when one of the council members addressed a question that required the _saar_ ambassador’s attention, distracting her from further scrutinizing him from a distance.

At his side, Blaine’s presence was a solid reminder of his reality when everything else had felt like a bad dream.

“You have my heart, Sebastian-” Blaine had said the night before, as their loose and sweaty limbs draped over one another on the bed they shared. “- and I know you’ll never break it.”

Sebastian had scoffed, his hand trailing absently along Blaine’s beautiful silver scales, his palm revelling in the feel of it- up his arm and down his back, and up again.

“That is an extremely romantic notion, but highly improbable,” Sebastian had expounded, as it was his dragon nature when dealing with what was logical and what wasn’t. Dragons revered logic, after all. “One cannot possibly give away their heart and expect to live.”

Blaine had chuckled at that, carding nimble fingers through Sebastian’s sweat-damped hair. “Well, romantic notions don’t need to be logical to be true,” the prince replied easily.

“Maybe- but the fact remains that a heart is a muscle that you need to stay alive,” Sebastian had continued stubbornly even though he knew that Blaine hadn’t meant things in the literal sense. “And because the heart is a muscle, it cannot break. Crushed, yes, but not break.”

Sebastian had expected another retort from Blaine, for them to continue this playful back-and-forth; spewing logic was one of his ways of teasing this prince he loved. But Blaine merely continued running his hands through Sebastian’s hair- silently, as if deep in thought.

His gaze fell to the prince’s lusciously kiss-swollen lips, feeling his heart thump wildly at the sight of his lover. Unable to resist- simply because Blaine was there, in their bed, in his arms- Sebastian moved to kiss Blaine, the soft hairs on the prince’s face tinkling his skin, the press of their kisses feather-light.

“I have to tell you something-” Blaine had said as he slowly pulled away.

“What is it?”

“I’m afraid it’s something... heart crushing.”

A sudden bark of laughter in the council chambers pulled Sebastian out of his reverie, his gaze quickly finding the source of the sound; Prince Copeland was happily guffawing at something one of the visiting _saars_ had said.

Next to him, Blaine slipped a hand over his under the table- and gave it a gentle squeeze.

There was an ache in his chest, that heart-crushing feeling from the night before returning ten-fold. It was one thing to hear it from Blaine himself- but it was an entirely different thing to hear it announced in the council chambers in a formal capacity. It made everything... real.

Blaine was set to marry Princess Li.

It was then that Sebastian realized, however illogical it may be, Blaine was the bearer of his heart; he had been from that day in the market two years ago, if he was being completely honest. And now he was to be bound to another in marriage.

It crushed him- painfully, brutally.

And there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

\---


	4. Blaine

His hurried steps echoed off the stone walls of the corridor, his lungs burning around the fast, short breaths that Blaine couldn’t quite seem to breathe in. His heart pounded against his ribs as he ignored greetings from the passing chamber maids and the pages, his mind focused on only one thing-

He needed to find Sebastian.

In the weeks since his pending nuptials to the Princess of the East had been announced, Blaine had felt like he was drowning, the weight of his duties pulling him into the depths of helplessness- down, down, down...

Ever since he was a young boy, King Ander had often heaped princely duties upon him. He would often be forced to make appearances in court when he would rather slink in the shadows- or the times his father would call upon his musical talents to entertain visiting nobles and courtiers. A half-dragon son was still a son, an heir- but his father never seemed too keen to take the fact that he was an _ityasaari_ into account. It was as if the King thought if he ignored that part of Blaine, then it wouldn’t be real.

But the fact remained that Blaine was indeed a half-dragon- and his pending nuptials could pose a serious threat to his well being, to his life.

Blaine had been in the library that morning, immersed in learning the languages and the customs of the East when it dawned on him-

He couldn’t marry the princess.

Blaine realized the cost of honouring his duties as a son, as a prince wasn’t worth risking his life-

And it wasn’t worth sacrificing his heart.

As hastily as he could, Blaine had darted out of the library. He needed to find Sebastian.

The bell from the tower chimed in the distance, disturbing the perched birds into flight, the sound of fluttering wings fuelling his pace forward, faster.

It was almost an hour later when Blaine finally found Sebastian coming out of the town hall, walking down the steps from what looked like a recently adjourned meeting with Quinn by his side.

Blaine ran the remaining distance to Sebastian, heart thumping wildly, his sides hurting with stitches- but he didn’t care. He just needed to be with Sebastian post-haste.

“Your Highness,” Sebastian said, eyes wide with concern when he finally saw Blaine approaching. “Is everything alright?”

Blaine nodded curtly before he quickly turned his attention to Quinn. “Would you mind excusing us, Your Grace? I have an important matter to discuss with Sebastian.”

Quinn seemed rather unaffected by his state of disarray or his abrupt request, simply smiling before giving Blaine the full Oscinite curtsy. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Blaine didn’t wait for Quinn to walk away before he started pulling Sebastian across the courtyard to one of the less trodden alleys.

“Come away with me,” Blaine blurted, the sound of his frantically beating heart deafening in his ears.

Sebastian stood before him, silent, his green eyes searching Blaine’s. He could feel the weight of his responsibilities, the burden of his duties as a prince coiling around him- suffocating, drowning. The only reprieve was the sliver of hope of leaving everything behind; to run- as far as he could- with Sebastian.

“Where would we go?” the _saar_ finally asked.

His stomach plummeted at the question; he had no clue where they would travel to- or if the realms beyond Oscin were as welcoming to the dragon-kind- or of its half-bred brethren. But Blaine found he didn’t care- and his resolve steeled.

“Anywhere,” he breathed.

Sebastian was silent again as he paced almost lazily away from Blaine. He could see how hard the _saar_ was thinking; from the crease of his forehead to the pursing of his lips. And the way Sebastian would rub his thumb and forefinger of his right hand together- his most prominent tick for when he was deep in thought.

Then, Sebastian stopped his pacing and gazed at Blaine thoughtfully, green eyes glinting. “You love your kingdom, Blaine. This is your home.”

His heart clenched in his chest at the words. If he didn’t know Sebastian as well as he did after these two years together, he would have wondered if this was the _saar_ ’s way of saying ‘No’ or to talk Blaine out of his perhaps foolish decision. But he knew Sebastian- he had only asked to ensure that Blaine was absolutely certain, that he wouldn’t regret anything afterwards.

“I love Oscin- with all that I am,” Blaine said, holding Sebastian’s gaze, thinking fondly of all the places he had ventured within Oscin, possessing an intimate knowledge of the kingdom’s ins and outs- and not to mention how it all looked like from above, thanks to Sebastian.

Blaine smiled at the memory of flying over Oscin on Sebastian’s back, his dragon form solid and beautiful beneath him. But truth be told, Oscin never truly felt like home.

“For so long, Sebastian, I have always felt... adrift... in Oscin,” he continued, slowly closing the distance between him and the _saar_. “I love it here- but I never quite found my place in this kingdom. But that all changed when you landed in the clearing that night. Oscin had never felt like home- until you.”

Blaine didn’t miss the way Sebastian inhaled sharply, eyes softening as the _saar_ looked at him. And that gave him the courage to trudge on-

“Oscin was here before I was born- and it will be here long after I am gone,” Blaine said, now pressing their bodies close. “It will thrive even without me. And as much as I love my kingdom- I love you more.”

He poured everything he felt, everything he was in those words; it was his truth- selfish as it might be. But he didn’t care. Not anymore.

“Come away with me, Sebastian,” Blaine breathed once more-

And then Sebastian’s mouth was on his, kissing him fervently. There was so much promise, so much affection in it that it left Blaine light-headed; and it tasted so much like _yes_.

“I am where you are,” Sebastian whispered on his lips once their kiss ceased. “Anywhere you are.”

Blaine surged to kiss this _saar_ he loved again- and after weeks of feeling as if he was drowning, he finally felt the shackles of his duties that weighed him down coming undone. Their lips glided together with abandon, not a care in the world.

And kissing Sebastian felt a lot like the sweet sensation of finally breaking surface, his lungs filling with air, _with freedom_ , once more.

\---


	5. Sebastian

The clearing glowed silver under the light of the crescent moon, the beams cutting through wispy clouds congregating lazily in the gentle breeze. It wasn’t much different from the night Sebastian had first arrived in Oscin- and he smiled at the memory. It was his first envoy with the Ardmagar, selected proudly to represent dragon-kind in celebrating another successful jubilee of the Peace Treaty. Little did he know his worldview- his entire life- would change so drastically the moment he had landed in this very clearing.

With deft hands, Sebastian started undoing the buttons of his robes and let it slip off his shoulders. Next to him, Blaine stood waiting to relieve him of his attire, ready to pack them in one of the two satchels they had packed.

Tonight was the night he and Blaine would leave it all behind; all of their duties and responsibilities, all of whom they cared about.

“You’re risking everything you’ve ever worked for, Sebastian,” Quinn had said the night he had told her of his plans.

Quinn might be his superior who could have easily reported Sebastian’s treasonous intentions of leaving Oscin, of leaving his post appointed by the Ardmagar. But more importantly, Quinn was his friend- and he trusted her.

“The importance of certain things shift with the passage of time,” Sebastian had answered easily. “What- or rather- who has become important to me now takes precedence over all else.”

Quinn had sighed. “You’re being foolish, Sebastian. And selfish.”

“Yes,” he had answered flatly as Quinn raised her eyes from the parchment she had been reading to glare at him.

“We are not primitive, comrade,” Quinn had said as she rose from her chair to stand before him. “We breed out of necessity. We do not _care_. And we certainly do not bind ourselves to another.”

 Sebastian had merely smiled. “There is a flaw in that logic, Your Grace.”

Quinn had raised a curious brow, the gesture questioning Sebastian’s reasoning.

“You _care_ , Quinn. For the people of Oscin, for the _saars_ who have travelled here to make this place their home. You _care_ about performing your duties efficiently,” Sebastian had said, gently resting a hand on the _saar_ ambassador’s shoulder. “And you _care_ about _me_ \- just as I care about you.”

Quinn’s eyes had widened slightly in surprise. He had seen the exact moment the impact of his words- and the weight of his sentiments- settled within her; her blues eyes had softened, the corners of her lips had twitched.

Then, after a moment, she had huffed a quiet laugh; it sounded a lot like conceding.

“I hope you’ll always be happy, comrade- wherever you go,” Quinn had finally said.

Sebastian had been overwhelmed with emotion- and absently pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn had stood stock still; she might care but she still wasn’t accustomed to expressing it physically as he was.

“I choose to be bound to Blaine,” Sebastian had said, smiling at his vow of _forever_ as he paused at the door before he had left. “Our love binds us. And for what it’s worth, Quinn- I am bound to you, too- by my loyalty, and by our friendship.”

He didn’t miss the way Quinn had hiccupped, a ripple of emotion disrupting the stoic expression she always wore expertly.

“No matter where I go, it is a bond that cannot be severed.”  

Quinn had smiled- and with a nod, Sebastian had walked away, letting the door close behind him.

A hoot of an owl somewhere in the trees at the edge of the clearing pulled him out of his thoughts, prompting his hands to continue removing his garments. He pulled his tunic over his head before letting his breeches pool at his ankles, gingerly stepping out of it.

Blaine was silent as he collected all the articles of clothing- but there was a calm in the prince’s demeanour. A steeled resolve, no second guesses.

This was something they both wanted- to build a life of their own choosing, away from the burden of duties and pre-assigned paths. Together. Forever.

 _You’re my forever_.

The castle of Oscin rose high behind them, the structure regal and intimidating. But Sebastian never chanced another glance over his shoulder; Oscin wasn’t home- and neither was dragon-country. They were merely places. With Blaine by his side, he was exactly where he needed to be. _Home_.

In the light of the moon, Sebastian held Blaine’s gaze- and with a smile, he started to uncurl out of his _saarantras_. His bones cracked and bent, elongating as it mended again, his skin making way for scales that shone in the night as his mighty wings spread out wide.

A stronger breeze gusted through the clearing, thick clouds obscuring the moonlight. Under the cover of darkness, he gave his wings a few practiced beats, the wind from his wingbeats briefly bending the nearby trees. Once he felt his wing muscles relaxing, Sebastian bowed his long neck close to the ground, inviting Blaine to climb up. And when he felt the prince’s comforting weight settled at the base of his neck, he rose to his natural height.

With another one, two more practiced beats of his wings, Sebastian finally pushed off the ground. Together, they soared through the night sky- destination unknown.

Yet it hardly mattered; Sebastian and Blaine had each other- with the borderless span of the sky before them and the undying promise of forever.

\---


	6. Blaine

The sun dipped low on the horizon, splashing the skies in hues of soft pink, pale blue and deep orange as the waves gently crashed at the rocks below.

Standing on the cliff, Blaine took in the gorgeous view of the island. The forest that surrounded the island were thick and lush, the pebbled beach gleamed in the dying light of day. It was every bit of a sanctuary it was deemed to be.

Blaine and Sebastian had arrived on the island over six months ago, three months after they left Oscin. In their first three months, they had travelled from one kingdom to another, searching for a place to set their roots. It was by coincidence that they had met a _saar_ in a village down South, exiled from dragon country for preferring her _saarantras_ over her true dragon form- and the fact that she had fallen in love with a human.

The chance meeting had led her to extend an invitation to them to visit the island.

“It’s a sanctuary, so to speak,” she had said, her smile bright and kind. “And it’s self-sufficient as it is- but my wife still likes to travel to her home village for delicacies that can’t be emulated elsewhere.”

“You’re married?” Sebastian had asked, the surprise in his voice evident.

The _saar_ had giggled. “I’m sure it’s strange for you to see a dragon abide by such primitive customs- but when you’re with the one you love, marriage takes on a new meaning- one that transcends the norms of society,” she said kindly. “It is the meaning you _give_ it that makes it what it is- precious, priceless, yours.”

Blaine had watched amusedly as Sebastian was rendered speechless, aggressively rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

Three days travel on a chartered ship later, captained by a trusted seaman who Blaine was surprised to discover was a fellow _ityasaari_ , they had arrived on the island.

The island was perfect, a civilization made up of _saars_ , _ityasaaris_ and humans alike. They were immediately welcomed- and it hadn’t taken Blaine and Sebastian long to decide that this was where they wanted to stay, to build a life together; a home.

The _saar_ they had met in the South village, Santana, had gladly organized a meeting with some of the island’s elders and upon their agreement, Blaine and Sebastian were granted a half-acre of land to do with what they willed.

And in the last six months, they had built their home with their bare hands. It was a far cry from his royal quarters at the castle in Oscin, but Blaine loved every inch of it; from the durable roof they had thatched themselves with water reeds and palm leaves to the floor they had laid with wood veneer they had made from the oak trees cultivated at the edge of the beach.

They had commissioned a local woodworker- another _ityasaari_ \- to make their furniture; a quaint dining table stood close to the hearth, surrounded by four stools and a sturdy bed frame graced their tiny bedroom, the mattress stuffed with game feathers they had collected.

An old spinet brought from the mainland, gifted by one of the island elders lined the wall on the front parlour where Blaine gave music lessons in exchange for a small compensation. The rest of their walls were lined with bookshelves, heaped with books Sebastian used to teach at the schoolhouse- some of which the _saar_ had brought from Oscin, others they had collected throughout their travels.

Everything was perfect.

And everything was _theirs_.

As Blaine stood on the cliff, feeling the breeze ruffle his curls, he took in a deep, content breath- and exhaled; he was happy, unburdened.

Strong arms encircled him from behind and Blaine smiled at the feel of it. He leaned back into the body, the warmth inviting.

“Are you ready for forever to begin?” Sebastian asked huskily in his ear.

Smiling, Blaine turned in Sebastian’s arms, draping his own around his lover’s neck. “Forever began a long time ago.”

Sebastian chuckled. “But this is a different kind of forever- wouldn’t you say?”

Blaine looked into Sebastian’s green eyes, searching. Yes, perhaps this was a different kind of forever. Something solid, something with a meaning of its own- a meaning only they could give.

“Marry me,” Sebastian had asked the night before as they laid in bed.

Blaine had propped himself up on his elbow, his head resting in his hand. “What happened to marriage being an inconsequential human custom?”

Sebastian had moved to cup Blaine’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek tenderly. “But neither one of us is human- not entirely, that is. This will be marriage as defined by us. Only us.”

Blaine’s breath had caught in his chest, his heart swelling with all the affections he could possibly harbour for Sebastian. And he had leaned in to kiss Sebastian in answer. _Yes_.

The sound of crashing waves brought Blaine back from his reminiscing, prompting him to finally answer Sebastian-

“I suppose it is,” he said with a smile.

Slowly, Sebastian took a small step back- just enough space between them for him to pull a piece of silk from the side of his tunic, the black material smooth and shiny. Blaine watched as the _saar_ reached for his right hand in his and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss before wrapping the silk around their joined hands.

The silk bore no symbolism other than what they made of it; the ties that they had chosen to bind them- by their hearts, by their bodies, by their souls. As the sun continued to dip lower in the sky, they exchanged their promises and vows, their words quiet and soft, meant only for their ears.

And as the island as their witness, they were married.

In the east, the stars twinkled brightly in the sky, sparkling like precious gems against the darkening blanket of twilight. Sebastian bent forward to capture Blaine’s lips with his as he slowly undid the silk binding. And with the aid of the light from the newly risen moon, they hiked down the slope of the cliff to their home that stood at the bottom of it.

In their bed, his lover- no- his _husband_ carefully peeled the clothes off his body as Blaine watched with adoration, and fondness- and lust. They had made love so many times before yet tonight, it seemed different. It held a different meaning.

And as Sebastian pushed into him, their bodies pressed close and thrumming with pleasure, he whispered his dragon name in Blaine’s ear, his breath warm and his voice heavy with affection against his skin. Blaine’s heart raced and swelled at the sound of it. His tongue might not be able to repeat it but his heart would know it, would remember it for always.

In every sense of the word, Sebastian was bound to him. Sebastian was his; his lover, his husband, his forever.

And in every sense of the word, he was Sebastian’s.

\---END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
